


And Since There's No Place To Go

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, enjoy, snuggles and such, utterly pointless snow day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather outside may be frightful, but Alya and Solas are quite comfortable in their nice, warm bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Since There's No Place To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to someone's observation that ominous descriptions of the weather in a story always precede scenes of murder and mayhem. 
> 
> Fluff challenge accepted.

The blizzard was the worst southern Thedas had seen in recent memory. Snow and ice fell in thick sheets, blotting out the sky until all one could see was white. Violent gusts of wind howled through the mountains like an enraged beast, making doors and windows rattle precariously on their frames, threatening to burst under the vicious onslaught. Trade and travel were completely halted as roads disappeared beneath the snow and villagers kept to their homes to wait out the storm in relative safety.

Inside Skyhold’s tallest tower, Alya Lavellan snuggled closer to Solas in their warm bed. He was reading to her from one of their recent finds in the basement library, but she was only half listening, the combination of the crackling fire, his soothing voice, and his fingers combing through her hair nearly lulling her to sleep as she watched the snow pile in great drifts against the balcony doors. She hummed contentedly, burying her face in his neck.

“Are you paying attention?” he asked, giving her hair a gentle tug.

“No.”

He sighed, setting the book aside, and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “What am I going to do with you, _vhenan_?”

Alya grinned, mischief supplanting her sleepiness. “I could offer a suggestion or two,” she said, nipping his neck.

Solas laughed. “The usual suggestion, no doubt.”

“I won’t apologize for having priorities,” Alya said, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him.

It was something she could never tire of, it seemed. No matter how many times she saw his face, she always found something new that she loved about it. The sharpness of his jawline. The flecks of silver and indigo in his clear blue eyes. The dusting of tawny freckles across his nose and cheeks. The soft, full lips with their slightly upturned corners that made him appear to be smiling, even when he was asleep.

In Alya’s entirely objective and unbiased opinion, Solas was surely the most beautiful man alive.

She traced her fingertip along his sculpted cheekbones, then up to follow the arch of his brows. The small scar above them gave her pause. “What happened here?” she asked, touching it lightly.

He caught her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. “Mmm. I can’t recall.”

“Liar.”

“ _Liar_?”

“Yes.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “That’s the face you make when you lie.”

“Is it?” He leaned up for a kiss, sucking her lower lip between his own. “I was unaware that I possessed such an expression.”

“Well, you do,” Alya said. Then she pouted. “Why don’t you want to tell me?”

“To be quite honest, it was not one of my finer moments,” he admitted, coiling one of her curls around his index finger. “It also happens to involve a former lover.”

A hot stab of jealousy pierced Alya’s heart, and she made a face.

Solas chuckled, running a fingertip down her scrunched-up nose. “Do you still wish to hear the story?”

“No. I think I prefer to delude myself into believing that you’ve always been all mine,” she said, kissing him once more.

“Fair enough.”

Alya lay back down, resting her head on his chest. Then she frowned. “Was she prettier than me?”

“We both know that would be quite impossible, _vhenan_ ,” he assured, hugging her tightly.

Satisfied, Alya drifted off to sleep.


End file.
